


Eywa's Spirit

by VampiricYoshi



Category: Avatar (2009)
Genre: Crack, Gen, I Don't Even Know, This Was A Dream I Had, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 12:53:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5627323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampiricYoshi/pseuds/VampiricYoshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eywa's getting hurt and I try to run to find help. But the director of the station, Tim Curry, is coming after me! (crack/dream kind of thing)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eywa's Spirit

Avatar: Eywa's Spirit

Dream of 2•24•10  
I have no idea on how to spell 'Eywa' and I have no idea on their gender. I just picked one for the story, so in this Eywa's a girl (though it won't make a difference). I dunno how to spell 'unobtainium' either.

-story-

 

Pandora… a planet of strange yet beautiful plants, animals, and people. I loved everything about it; it was so pretty, so interesting. A lot of times I wished that I could stay there forever.

But we, as people from the planet Earth, were not there as a luxury. We were there to mine a mineral known as unobtainium. It was a power source that we used for many things and that the Na'vi, the people of Pandora, were not using. Recently, though, negotiations with them had been difficult. They refused medical aid, education, advances in some technologies, things that they deemed as unneeded to them.

Jake Sully was working to come to terms with them however. I didn't know Jake personally – I had only seen him around in his small yellow wheelchair and had small chats with him – but we did know each other by name at least. I knew that if anyone could reason with the Na'vi, it would be him; a lot of them trust them almost as their own. I so dearly hoped that this whole thing would blow over without any violence.

I found myself walking through our base without any particular destination in mind. My shift wasn't until later, and I just felt that I needed to think some things through. Things hadn't been going well lately. News of what the Na'vi had to say wasn't exactly common knowledge, so I was getting worried.

I stopped when I noticed something: a small and soft-looking tree-like structure that was almost a glowing white. The way it moved reminded me of an airborne jellyfish and it spun on its own vertical axis. It was an Atokirina', or a Woodsprite as we humans called it. The Na'vi believed that it was a part of their god Eywa, as it was a seed of the "holy tree". How did it get inside?

What also surprised me was that the people around me didn't seem to care. They weren't interested in knowing how it got into the base.

I started to approach it when I noticed something else. To my wright was a large room that I could see into via giant glass windows. Inside were even more Atokirina' that were trickling inside from a long, clear plastic tube that was about as big around as a basketball. The orgin of the tube was unseen.

What the heck? What was going on?

I quickly went to the heavy door to the room and pulled it open, not even bothering to close it behind me. The room seemed more open when I was inside.

For a minute, I watched the Atokirina' float gently through the air, almost as if unaware of where they were. I was taken by the beauty of them all… I had never seen so many in one place. I had only seen pictures of them and stories of Avatar-Operators like Jake encountering them. I reached out to touch one, but it fluttered away in an instant. I was slightly disapointed, but I was soon over it. They were just so pretty…

I was brought out of my daze when something was turned on. I could tell because I heard what sounded like a generator powering up. The Atokirina' started to group together on the ceiling and some even shuddered. Something was happening, and Eywa knew it.

Then it started… it was one of the most terrifying things I had ever seen. First, the Atokirina' began to skitter around violently, yet somehow still with traces of grace. And then the first one popped. I watched wide-eyed and in horror as each one silently exploded and disintigrated as if it had never even been there.

I realized a fear that I didn't even know I had. It wasn't an accident that all the Atokirina' had gotten inside. They were herded in. I don't know how, but they were. If my suspicions were right, this was the director's doing. We couldn't get the unobtanium, and he decided that we were going to get power from Eywa.

"No…" I whispered. "No, NO! They're killing her-they're KILLING Eywa!!"

Without hesitation I turned and ran from the room.

"S-someone!" I screamed. "Someone, please! They're killing her! Help – we need to stop it!" I grabbed random people that I didn't know by their collar and forced them to look at me. "We've gotta stop this! Please, I need help!"

They probably thought I was crazy. Maybe I was. But it didn't matter if I was crazy or not; what mattered was that no matter how I came about it, I would stop the madness.

No one listened. They just pushed me away and went about their business like I was a small inconvenience that could be ignored. I was getting nowhere.

There was only one person who I was sure would listen: Jake Sully. I had to find him.

Abandoning my initial efforts for help, I began to sprint through the halls. I had no idea where he was, but I certainly wasn't going to stand around trying to figure it out myself without making any sort of progress.

I was about to turn a corner into a different hallway when I froze in my tracks; I nearly ran into the director himself. He was a dirty-blonde-haired man who actually looked like he could have been Tim Curry's twin brother. He saw me, and I could tell that by the way I looked – panting, sweaty as if I had been running (which of course I was) – he thought I was up to something. He didn't like me anyway in the first place.

It was my luck when I realized that he couldn't do anything about me at the moment; he was giving a tour to a small family that had come to the base for a visit. The two childred as well as their parents watched me with a strange look in their eyes. They were probably there to see their son who may have been stationed there and didn't expect to see a short insane person running amok.

I quickly pushed past the group and continued on with my task. Find Jake… Find Jake… Find Jake… That's all that went through my mind, and I never let myself think of anything else.

I soon became aware, though, that mister director was now on my tail.

A second thought came at intervals between 'Find Jakes': 'Crap!'

I had to escape this guy, but I couldn't think of where to go. It wasn't like I was a mouse and could hide in the walls!

"Hey!" the director shouted at me continuously. "Stop! Halt! Stop, or you'll be joining your friend Sully in the brig!"

Jake wasn't my friend. Like I said earlier, we just had small chats together. And anyway, even if I stopped, I would probably still be joining Jake in the brig. But hey… now I knew where he was. He probably found out what happened before I did and tried to stop it himself. I needed to get him out.

As I ran, I eventually saw my ticket to losing the director: the girl's bathroom. Not only that, but I knew that this particular bathroom led to the indoor swimming pool via locker room for changing into bathing suits. The director, instead of going after me, I knew would go around. It was only common courtesy on a male's part not to go in a ladies' bathroom; well, for some males at least.

I turned the corner and for the moment that I was gone from his sight I pushed through the door and into the yellowish-tan restroom. I hurried through the confusing area, trying to remember which way to the exit to the pool. It was a good thing I had been in there before or I would have been trapped.

The ladies in there changing to and from their swimming suits didn't seem to care that I was passing through. A couple of them gasped when I rushed by, but I ignored them. I needed to make sure that I lost the director before finding Jake.

I came into the large pool area and jumed down all the steps at once. I wove through more swimmers and some picnic tables that had been set up indoors. That's right… indoors.

Pandora's air was unbreathable to humans – we'd only last a few minutes without breathing masks before slowly suffocating without oxygen. Only those with Avatars, a body created with both human and Na'vi DNA, could move freely without masks as long as their real bodies were safe. Jake had an Avatar, but I didn't have one. Sometimes I wish I did… I could hang out with him and Grace, exploring the planet.

I continued along the edge of the pool close to the large windows heading for another hallway that I would use to double-back and ultimately find Jake. Sure people looked at me weird… I wasn't in any sort of swimming or relaxation clothes and I was running like the devil himself was after me. Might as well have been.

I was almost to the hallway; almost practically home free.

But when I took a look around, my heart instantly sank. The director hand already found his way into the pool area, and was clearly still looking for me.

'Okay, calm down,' I told myself. 'Maybe he didn't memorize the clothes I'm wearing. He's far enough away that he couldn't recognize me. If I just start walking like nothing's wrong, he'll go away.'

I slowed my pace and began to walk as casually as I could toward the hallway. But before I did, the director had already seen me running. In an instant, he was shouting again and I took off.

Oh crap, what was I gonna do now? He almost had me and I didn't know this part of the base well. The only promising escape I could see where the airlock doors to the outside of Pandora. I kept turning the idea in my head at hyperspeed, but I was running out of hallway fast. I needed to make my descision NOW.

End. 0_0

**Author's Note:**

> Just a dream I had once. Don't take it seriously.
> 
> DeviantArt piece [here](http://vampiricyoshi.deviantart.com/art/Avatar-Eywa-s-Spirit-156292078).
> 
> ~~~  
> (original artist comment from 2010)
> 
> I had this dream even though I'm not totally into Avatar like everyone else is. It's still cool though, so I thought I'd write it up and put it up here. No, I don't know how it ended and I'm not going to end it. It's just a dream.
> 
> Tim Curry if you don't know what he looks like: http://images.allmoviephoto.com/2002_The_Wild_Thornberrys/2002_the_wild_thornberrys_movie_018.jpg
> 
> Avatar is not mine.  
> Story is mine.


End file.
